A Hero's Place
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: "They say that the most dangerous monsters are not ones in the closets or under the bed but ones that walk amoung regualr people, and I'm begining to think they're right, after all I am a monster." I whispered standing on the roof top, "Maybe I'm just better off alone." "Alone, all alone? Nobody but nobody can make it out here alone" Cybrog whispered, "Not even a monster like you"
1. Chapter 1

200 years...

It's been almost 200 years since my powers were revealed, not by choice of course.

In 200 hundred years, I've spent 170 of those 200 years alone.

Ana had died when she was only 30, she trying to protect her daughter from an Ice monster, one not of my creation but of someone else's creation.

Little known fact is that Ana had obtained ice powers identical to mine because of me.

She was struck not once but twice with my magic. Once in the head, and once in the heart, the shot to the heart caused her heart to nearly freeze. Unlike the first time where the magic was removed fully when she was struck in the head by my magic when we were young, the magic from the shot to heart was not fully removed although her heart was thawed out. She retained the magic, and soon found out that she too had Ice powers.

I smiled as I walked on the sandy beaches of Jump city, barefoot feeling the dusk sun on my face, the tide creating gentle waves that rolled on to the shore and tickled my toes.

I was smiling at the memory of my sister finding out about her magical powers.

 _It was a warm summer day, the summer soltisce in fact, the sunshone and the Fjord was alove with fishermen and the market thriving with vendors and buyers._

 _Arendelle was in full bloom! Twinflowers, Sunflowers and even the shy Honeysuckle was out to play._

 _I pulled myself away from the Kingdom Market and back into the castle just in time to hear my sister Ana scream._

 _I raced into her room and found her in her underwear and undershirt, hands over her mouth and hair down. Kristoff came barreling in behind me._

 _"Ana! What wrong?!" I shouted as I climbed out from under Kristoff, and rushed to my sister side. She pointed to a ice splat on her vanity mirror._

 _then she sneezed, another Ice splat then a Snowgie appeared._

 _My jaw dropped, Kristoff stated and Ana screamed and the little Snowgie screamed back._

 _"you. Have. Ice. Powers" I said in disbelief._

 _after recovering and pushing Kristoff out of the room and calming a hysterical Ana down, I explained my theory about the origin of her powers and how to control them._

 _Through thick and thin I was going to be by my sister side._

Although a distant memory, it made me smile still to this day, I giggled at the memory of her daughters, twins being born and me babysitting.

They reminded me so much of me Ana when we were young.

I sighed and threw my shoes towards the head of the beach and then started to wade out into the water.

The ocean raced to greet me, lapping at my denim cut off shorts and blue tee shirt, despite my love of the cold, I always moved to places where it was hot. I cupped some water and waved my hand, ice formed and quickly melted.

Because of my Ice powers, I was basically immortal and had stopped again after Ana's 18th birthday, when I had gotten a cold that turned out to be a sign of my humanity ending.

as time grew endless for me, I discovered I could to some extent control water that was cold. I touched the surface of the water and drew up a small stream of water, making it dance.

I looked up just in time to see a wave barreling at me, I gathered magic in my right palm and threw it at the wave, successfully breaking the wave. I sighed and headed back to shore, I laid out on the sand, watching the clouds.

"Olaf would have loved this." I giggled and felt a gentle smile form on my face as I remember the making of the lovable and warm hug loving snowman. Unfortunately he melted as a result of a broken heart, no amount of my magic could save him.

My smile disappeared as i remembered Finding my sister cold and unconscious, Her daughters had been with Kristoff Visting Rapunzel.

I shook mey head and got up and dusted the sand off. I slipped on my Blue ice flats and headed into town to go back to my apartment.

As I headed home it grew darker, against my better judgment I headed down an alley, I saw someone fall from a 12story window and land on their feet. The alarm on the Building was going off.

"Hey you! What did you take?" I yelled at the perp.

they turned to face me, the perp was masked by a skull shaped black mask with a red X on the eye portion.

"Why does everyone assume I'm bad guy?" He tortes in a sarcastic manner as he took off running.

I sighed and took off running after him, the chase was on.


	2. Don't Call me Blondie

"I hate it when they run!" I shouted as I chased the mysterious theif, I let out an Ice blast, hoping to scare him

"What? The Fu-" He nearly ran into a wall.

He turned around and faced me, he held up his hand and a red X came flying at me. I let out a blast of ice and watch the X shatter to piece.

"Damn, nice powers Blondie." He snarked as he bolted up to a window ledge ans scaled up to the roof, I followed close behind,

"Thanks. I was born with them and don't call me Blondie." I replied as I iced the roof top, he slipped and started sliding over the edge, and then he went over.

"NO!" I screamed as I skated over to the where he disspeared. I looked over the edge and down the street,

he was gone.

"Huh? NO! Please dont be dead...Where did you g-" I gasped, I prayed to Odin that he wasn't dead, luckily the voice behind me was the answer to my prayers.

"Sounds like you were worried there Blondie." I spun around and found myself pinned to the roof by a giant red X.

He knelt down beside me, he rubbed his chin.

"Shame you tried to kill me, cause you're pretty hot."

"Wouldn't I be cool? you uh know because of THIS!" I usedthe hand that was attached to sticky red X to let out a spidering frost, that caused the X to become brittle and break, as he was about to run a green bolt dhit him causing him to go flying and bounce off a billboard.

"Leave her alone!" I looked up in the direction from which the bolt came. The owner was not only floating in mid air but was a rather attractive redheaded female in a purple knee high boots, purple mini skirt and purple halter top. Her eyes were glowing green.

"Well well If it is the titans, coming to save the what should be damsel in distress, but trust me she doesn't need your help. She's too cool to be a damsel-" a blue blast went flying at him, THe mysterious villain again dodged it.

"In distress, literally." He said looking at me, he winked as he stood on the edge of the building

"Take care Blondie." he snapped his fingers and fell backwards.

I heard a soft thud and scrambled up and ran to th edge, I expected to see him splattered across the pavement with us being 6 stories up, but instead he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey are you ok-" I yelped as green gloved hand gentle touched my shoulder, I let out an out an Ice blast on accident. I screamed as he flew backwards, the rest of the Titans looked at me

"Yo! What the heck?" Came a booming voice from a half robot and half man creature, I covered my mouth.

"Please I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to...uh my powers can go wild...at..times! Please I didn't-"

The green gloved figure got up and dusted him self off.

"Don't worry miss. I'm fine. what's your name?" The guy had a mask on and had a red suit and black cape, his hair was spiked and the same jet black as his cape.

"Elsa, my name is Elsa." The boy walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm Robin and the guy you just fought with-"

"And totally kicked his butt!" Came a joyful shout from a boy with oddly green colored skin with green hair and pointed ears and a black and purple and black jumpsuit.

He was slapped upside the back of the head by a hooded figure wearing a purple cape and midnight blue eyes.

"Sorry, Red-X. That's who you fought with and as Beast Boy said, you did a good job. We're the Titans. I'm Robin, the half robot half man is Cyborg, thats Raven and Starfire." The Red head smiled at the sound of her name.

"Yes friend you did a slendid job of the kicking of the butt!" Starfire giggled

Raven nodded at me and as did cyborg, Beast Boy waved.

"So uh you wanna come back to our tower and get that scratch cleaned up." Robin pointed to my shoulder,

"Huh?" I looked down, I was bleeding

"Uh I just tried to kill you? and your inviting me over?" I was puzzled

"She's got a point Robin." Raven said

"It does't matter you didn't do it on purpose."

"Uh sure I guess."

"Great, can you fly or teleport?" Robin inquired

"Nope."

"Hey Cy can hitch a ride with you?" Robin turned around to face the robot man with glowing red eye, Cyborg smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry little lady I wont hurt you. We'll meet ya all back at the tower." Cyborg walked over to me and smiled down at me,

"Hey I'm Cyborg, but everyone Calls me Cy for short." He held out his hand, which was large to say the least.

I shook it, his hands depite being metal, were warm and welcoming, I felt my heart speed up.

"I'm elsa." We headed down the building from the fire escape and into a very very nice car.

I opened the passenger side door and slid in, Out of the corner of my eye, I examined Cyborg. I was amazed by the Circuitry and Mechanics, Electronics and Machinary and auto Mechanics were a hobby of mine.

I turned my attention to plethora of electronics that laid before me.

I gasped.

"Is this a Sirus 6xt8 Radio?" i squealed, cyborg looked down at me and smiled

"Why yes it pretty lady, ypu know radios and Electronics do ya?"

"I love Electonics and Auto mechanics, I built my own car from scraps back home." I smiled at the memory of building my first car.

"Bck home? Where ya from?" Cyborg asked

"Sweden. So how old are you?" I asked, the proverbal Ice had been broken and melted away.

"17, you?"

"19 but technically I'm actually 219, give or take a few years."

Cybrog slammed on the brakes

"219?" He resumed driving, casting a weary look at me

"Yeah I'm uh kinda frozen...in time...age wise." I chuckleld nervously

"Girl you are something else" He said as we drove up to the tower. I sighed and touched the window, the glass frosted up, I gasped.

"What the?" Okay we gotta have a talk girly."

My breath hitched, I felt the air temp drop.

Cyborg took notice and relaxed

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Elsa. It's just that Your powers are unique. Come on let's get you inside and cleaned up."

I tried relaxing as Cy got out and opened up my door for me.

This was going to be interesting...


	3. Familiar Faces

"Hey, relax. We won't hurt ya." Cyborg chimed.

I sighed and plastered a smile on my face, Cyborg helped me out of the car.

I gasped when ice formed on his hand.

I jerked my hand back and looked up at him, much to my surprise,he was smiling.

"That's a nifty power you got there." He tried reassure me as we walked to the the door that led into the tower.

Not thinking about it, I stopped and took off my boots.

Cyborg gave me a puzzled look,

"I don't mean to be rude but why did you take off your boots?"

"Oh in my country of Sweden, we take our shoes off in the house, especially boots." I blushed

"Oh okay, so you're from Sweden? Should've guess by that cool accent"

I giggled at his remarks,

"Thank you Cyborg. So can we go talk with the rest of the team?" I said coyly, He nodded and opened the door for me and gestured for me to go ahead of him.

The red carpet was plush under my white socks, the chrome walls flashed me with my reflection.

With Cyborgs second nature ability to navigate the tower, we soon walked through the sliding doors of the Common room.

As the doors noise alerted the Titans to my arrival, I felt nervousness creep back up as they turned and stared at me.

Raven's steely and untrusting gaze, Starfire's genuine curiosity, Beast Boy's bewilderment and Robin's analytical gaze only amplified the empath in me. I smiled weakly and waved, attempting to put on a brave face.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." I silently reminded myself as I approached the group of young heros.

"Be the perfect woman you alway-No! Don't scare yourself. You can do this. You don't have to be afraid." I whispered to myself.

Robin approached me, a warm smile on his young face.

"Elsa, right? Welcome to titans tower. I have to say your powers are...Impressive. Can't say I've seen anything like them before." He held out his green gloved hand, I looked at his hand

"Okay Elsa, it's just a handshake" I sighed and gripped his hand…

Ice, it spidered up his hand, even after he let go.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes widened with horror.

Robin merely held up his arm and examined it.

I took a step back, and looked down at the carpet, frost climbed like Ivy on brick.

"Elsa,are you-" Robin reached out to me,

"Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to-to hurt you!" I whispered harshly as I backed up, bumping into cyborg.

Cyborg placed a hand on my shoulder, I spun around and faced the Metal giant, ready to be yelled at and asked to leave.

"Please just let me go, I-" Robin spoke from behind me

"Elsa. you didn't hurt me." He said calmly , Cyborg just smiled and nodded.

"Huh? WHat do you mean? But my ice-your arm…."I trailed off, and put a hand on my head.

"Look for yourself, He's perfectly fine. Your powers didn't hurt him." I spun around and face the rest of the team.

Robin's arm was now mostly ice free and unharmed.

I let out a sigh of relief...too soon.

The world shifted and swayed, i groaned and gripped the back of the couch.

"Friend, are you okay?" Starfire cried, rushing to my side as I clutched my head.

"Yeah I'm-I'm uh fine, I think. Thank you Starfire." I looked up at the green eyed beauty and gave her a weak smile, she smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

As she touched my shoulder, I felt something, wonderful.

Joy, pure and unbridled joy.

"Oh that is glorious new friend!" Star helped me stand up, I looked around the room. Raven's left eyebrow was raised, Beast Boy came over to me.

"What was that all about? You sure you're okay?" He asked, I chuckled weakly

"Yeah it's just that I'm a little dehydrated." I sighed and sat on back of the couch.

"Here." a quiet gray voice said, I looked up, Raven. She held out a glass of water, I gently accepted the peace offering.

"Thank you." I said warmly at her, I gingerly drank the water. Almost instantly my mood perked up.

"Interesting, my biometric scanners are showing me that you reaction to water when you get woozy is like a diabetic and food when they have low blood sugar." Cyborg looked up from the screen that was built into his arm.

"Yes, as I should be reacting that way, water helps keep my energy levels up after using my powers. Using the Ice like in blast, takes a lot of of me." I explained, smiling.

"So like dude, is it like that every time you use your powers?" Beast boy said excitedly.

I chuckled at his expressiveness

"No, no. You see here, Beast Boy is it? My powers range from making snow , control ice and and also wind and sometime water and I can also animate creatures like snowman and Snow Golems. The more extravagant the action more it takes out of me."

I stiffened when I felt the atmosphere change from warmth and concern to worry and concern.

I looked over at Robin, he was standing in front of the window, his back turned to us.

"Robin. What is the matter friend?" Starfire said gently as she flew over to him and landed beside him gracefully.

"Elsa, you said you can animate Creatures made of Snow and Ice right?" Robin's voice was not nearly as warms as it was earlier. This worried me, and also puzzled me.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We've had reports from over in Siberia and Greenland of an Ice monster freezing people and attacking kingdoms. Did you create this creature?" Robin asked coldly.

My heart sank, and fear flooded through me.

"No! I only did that once and my snow monster melted over nearly a century ago!," I stood up and started backing away again, my footprints embellished in frost. Looks ranging from Confusion to concern were etched onto the heros' faces.

"Please tell me this isn't happening! You have to be lying." I cried out, the temperature dropped.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Beast boy, hesitantly reaching out to touch me, for some reason he stopped.

Inside I was ripped apart by emotions, mostly anger and hurt. I dropped to my knees and clenched my fist.

"Elsa? What's going on?" Robin inquired as he kneeled next to me .

I didn't speak, I started shaking and quivering.

"You know what's going on don't you?,"

Raven spoke sitting in front on me, she put a hand over mine. Ice crawled out over the floor and up raven's arms much like it did to robin, this time however, it spread thicker and colder. Raven jerked her hand back, she cried out. I looked up at her.

Tears filled my eyes, Snow started to fall inside the tower.

I left out no sounds as the tears fell.

"My sister was killed by that-that monster over 200 years ago. I sealed it up, but now it's free and I'm the blame." I whispered quietly.

A collective gasp filled the room, as did silence, beside me sobbing silently.

My tears fell like the snowflakes, I made no motion to wipe them away,

"How are you to blame?"Asked Raven

"I was too weak to destroy it with just my magic alone. I was only able to freeze it in place." I stopped crying and wiped my tears away and looked up.

All eyes were on me, there was no hositility, only concern and Sympathy.

"I don't want your pitty, I don't deserve it." I mummired

"It's not your fault Elsa. The Ice Golem requires very very very high level magic to be destroyed, more so than it did to create." Raven said reassuringly.

"I don't know who created or why. But when I do, I'll I'll-" I stopped when I notice my hands starting to glow and Beast Boy's teeth starting to chatter.

I sighed

"I'm sorry for the-" I was cut off by an alarm blaring

"Titans trouble!" Robin yelled.

The large window computer screen flickered and static rlled on the screen, but soon a maskd face appeared.

Half orange and half black with a silver stripe down the middle.

"Hello Titans, It's a pleasure to see you after so long"


End file.
